


Sweet Holidays

by AldricCheylan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricCheylan/pseuds/AldricCheylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Only two days left before Christmas. Sam was thinking about it more and more. Maybe it was not that bad to celebrate it with his brother. It would make him think of something else than the hunt and all those demons. (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why not Christmas?

This day had been long and difficult for the Winchester brothers. They were coming back to the motel for the night, after a harsh hunt. This ghost caused a lot of trouble this time and it had not been easy to exorcise it. It was written in John's journal that it would not be a round of golf but there were not so many information about this ghost, so they had to find some before going after it. They spent a week in this town looking for information, rumors, stories. It took a bit more time than usual but they found it and hunted it. Dean had been injured but thanks to Sam he only had a cut on the side. The most tiring thing had not been to kill this thing, but to find it. Now the two brothers were finally in the motel and could now rest a bit.

It was Christmas in three days and Dean was thinking of it. Sam never had a normal Christmas when he was a child. The only calm moments he spent was probably the ones with Jessica. But now he was always travelling from town to town to hunt. Saving people was a priority, the more he would save, the more satisfying it would be for him. Dean knew it. But they could not save everybody. They needed, no, they deserved a good rest for the moment. Holidays. Yes. Only a little week of holidays, this would be so great. It was so long since they had some days of rest.

Sam was lying, his arms wide open, his hands outside of the bed. His eyes were closed and he was breathing very slowly. "I rarely saw him so tired", Dean told to himself. He stayed here, stood in front of the bed, looking at his brother half-asleep. He was remembering these little moments in front the TV when they were young, when Sam was an innocent and protected boy, when he did not know about John's real activities. They sometimes had privileged moments that stayed anchored in Dean's mind, and seeing him like this on that bed was bringing back some warm memories.

Sam opened his eyes, looking at his brother, which brought Dean to the reality. He turned around, walked to the fridge, took two beers and brought one to his brother who straightened on the bed, his back on a cushion. Dean handed the bottle to his brother who took it.

"Thanks."

Dean turned on the TV and sat on the bed. The two brothers were both in front of the screen without really watching it.

"Sam? What would you think of taking some holidays?", Dean asked. "We could also celebrate Christmas."

Sam looked at him, frowning a bit.

"I thought it would be a nice idea. What do you think?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because I don't have good memories from our Christmas "holidays", if you really want to know."

Indeed Sam did not keep good memories about those Christmas holidays. His father was always away and Dean and him were always left alone in a cold motel room while normal children would have gifts, candies and a family to be with.

"But since we spent two exhausting weeks I thought you'd probably enjoy some days of rest."

"Of course, but I don't want to celebrate Christmas. We never did and it's not this year we will."

Dean fell a bit sad. He lowered his head, looking at his beer. He knew Sam would not accept. But he still tried again to convince him.

"Sammy, please. That would really make me glad. We could finally have a normal Christmas this year, so why don't you want to..."

Sam interrupted his brother, "I said I don't want to. Don't insist Dean."

"But..."

"No. No!"

Dean sighed a bit angry and annoyed. Since Jessica's death Sam did not spend a single pleasant moment. He never took the time to rest. He was always working on supernatural cases. When a hunt was over, another one was already waiting to be done. But that was his job after all. Being a hunter meant you had to spend your whole life hunting. Dean knew it only too well.

"Well, if you don't want to take some good time, I'll do", said Dean breaking that silence that was installed since five minutes now.

He drank his beer in one gulp and stood up.

"Where are you going?", Sam asked.

Dean did not reply and went out of the room. He took place in his dear Impala and left.

Sam was again alone in a motel room and knew he would probably spend Christmas lonely, again. He thought Dean was in a bar. Maybe he was flirting with some girls, no, that was sure in fact. He knew him too well not to think of it. But contrary to the other times, he was annoyed by this. He could not explain it himself but he was tired to let Dean going in bars, flirting and sleeping with women he would never meet again. He would have liked Dean to be here with him, like when he was protecting him when he was young. He took his mobile and sought Dean in his directory. He hesitated before calling him but changed his mind. He closed the phone and put on the porn channel.


	2. Lost in Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short. Hope you don't mind and that you'll still enjoy it. Next one is gonna be short as well but you'll have more to read soon, don't worry.

As Sam had thought, Dean was in a bar, flirting with ladies. But he did not really know what he was doing here exactly. He thought coming in that bar would change his mind and would make him think about something else than Sam's reaction to his proposition. He could not understand why he really did not want to celebrate Christmas. Okay, Sam had not very pleasant memories about it, but that was when he was young. What could prevent him from celebrating it with his brother? Dean wanted to spend time with his beloved brother, make him understand he was not alone. That was a great success. Sammy was alone in that motel room and Dean was here, in that bar with these unknown women.

"So you're coming from Las Vegas?", asked one of the two ladies hung at his arm.

But Dean was lost in his mind and did not even pay attention to her. He was thinking too much about the way he left the room, leaving his brother without even saying anything.

"Hey, are you with us?"

What was he doing here by the way? He should be with his brother but instead of that he was dreaming in a bar and felt a bit guilty being here. This was stupid. Why did he leave like this? He did not even remember well.

"I have to go."

The ladies were very surprised. They tried to make him stay but Dean did not listen to them and just left.


	3. Welcome Back

Sam was under the shower, trying to think of something else than his brother in a bed with an unknown woman. But he was really upset. The way Dean left, this was something he never appreciated. But he always acted like that, even when he was younger. He even remembered this day, when Dean left for only a few minutes and that Sam was attacked by a demon. John ran in the room to save him. He did not even know his father was around. And this happened on Christmas Eve. That's why Sam did not want to celebrate it this year. He was afraid of being attacked again by a demon, and he just wanted to spend his "holidays" with the person he loved the most on this planet. But this person was away and did not really care about his feelings apparently.

The shower finished, Sam stepped out of the bathroom and startled when he saw Dean sat on his bed.

"What are you doing here? You did not find any lady to sleep with?"

"Hi. I'm happy to see you too Sam."

"You left without saying a word for I don't know what reason and you thought I would be waiting for you with a bottle of champagne?", replied Sam quite angry.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't want to leave, that's why I'm back."

Sam knew Dean was sincere. He could see it in his eyes. But he was still upset by his behavior.

"So... you won't leave anymore?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere without you Sammy."

Sam smiled. He was glad of this answer. He came and sat on the bed, facing his brother.

"Dean..."

"Yes?"

"No, that's nothing", Sam told after a moment of silence.

Dean knew there was something, but he wanted Sam to tell it by himself.

"I'm just tired. I want to sleep."

"Yeah, I know. I'm tired too."

Dean turned off the light and the two brothers went to bed. Sam was turning his back to Dean who was admiring him in the dark. The moonlight was drawing beautiful shapes on Sam's body , making his back look very appealing. He was completely asleep, all his muscles relaxed. Dean could not sleep, so he stayed like this, looking at his beloved Sammy in silence almost the entire night. He finally fell asleep after five hours of admiration.


	4. Dear Little Brother

Dean was awaken by Sam.

"What's the time?", he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's quarter to one."

"What?"

"You seemed very tired so I let you sleep more than usual. I thought you needed a good rest this night. I went to the shop and brought you something to eat."

Dean looked at the table and saw a burger waiting for him.

"Oh Sam, you know me so well.", he said smiling at his little brother.

He stood up and went to eat this appetizing food.

"Bacon one. Oh that's so delicious!", Dean said his mouth full.

He was eating like a starving man and this made Sam smile. He was staring at him without even noticing.

"What ? Do I have something on the face?"

"No, I was just thinking."

After Dean had finished his burger, he took a shower and the Winchesters went on a car drive. They travelled in the country just to visit a bit more, because they did not really had time during their hunts. Then spent their whole afternoon in the Impala and only stopped twice because Dean wanted to eat and drink something. Then they came back to the motel for the evening.

"Thanks Dean."

"For what?"

"You stayed with me today, the whole day, and you did not even complain. Thanks."

"No problem."

Sam was making a strange face and it worried Dean a bit. It was like Sam was thinking too much. His eyebrows frowned and he winced.

"Sammy?", Dean asked with a low voice.

Sam look up at his brother, an upset expression on his face.

" Are you okay? You seem... annoyed."

"No no, don't worry."

"You're sure? If you want to talk about it..."

"No, that's okay Dean."

Only two days left before Christmas. Sam was thinking about it more and more. Maybe it was not that bad to celebrate it with his brother. It would make him think of something else than the hunt and all those demons.

It was bed time. Sam fell asleep quickly, but Dean couldn't sleep, like the precedent night. He did not even know why. He was tired but could not sleep. Like if something, or someone, was preventing him from sleeping. His brother? Was it his brother who was disturbing him this way? No. That couldn't be because of Sam. How could it be because of him. Dean was staring at his little brother with a faint smile. He looked so peaceful like that. But he suddenly had a restless sleep. He started to sweat and Dean straightened in his bed. Sam was calling for someone in his dream, it seemed like it was not a pleasant dream. He became quite agitated and was calling Dean who came to knelt next to him. He took his hand.

"I'm here Sammy."

The brother opened his eyes with a blow, short of breath. He was all sweating and hot.

"Hey Sammy. Sammy. Calm down. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Dean, Dean."

"Yeah, I'm here. I won't go anywhere."

Dean sat on the bed and took his brother in his arms. Sam's heart was beating fast. His breath still short and hot. Dean could feel it on his neck.

"Dean", Sam murmured in his brother's ear. "Could you... I can't sleep alone."

Dean came under the blanket to join him in his bed. He felt his heart suddenly beating faster. He tightened his hug and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. He was warm, soft. This was very comforting. Dean always took great care of his little brother and for the second time he came to sleep in the same bed, so Sam could sleep more easily and calmly. This already happened when they were children. Dean kissed his forehead and wished him good night. Sam replied to his gesture of love by kissing his chin. It was around two in the morning when they both fell in Morpheus' arms.


	5. Not a Bad Idea After All

The morning came. Today was Christmas Eve. Dean was making some coffee. Sam was still in his bed, half-asleep. It was too cold in the room, staying under the blanket was such a better idea than getting up. And there was nothing special to do today, so no rush. The two brothers spent the morning watching some cartoons on TV, which brought back warm memories from the past. "Like the good old days", Dean thought.

"Do you want to do something in particular today?", Dean asked to his brother, drinking his coffee.

"Well... I have a little errand to do. Could you drop me off to the nearest shop?"

"Yup. No problem."

Half an hour later the Winchesters were ready to go. They left the motel and jumped in the Impala. Dean turned on the wireless. He was the driver, he was the only one choosing the music. ACDC, Highway to Hell. He started to sing. Sam smiled.

Arrived in the city center Sam got off the car.

"Do you want me to pick you up in two or three hours? I have some things to do too before returning."

"No thanks. I'll go back to the motel on my own."

"As you wish."

Sam thought a lot about Dean's proposition of celebrating Christmas. After all it was not a bad idea. They could spend a pleasant moment together. They could have a real Christmas for once. A moment of love, like a real and normal family. Dean seemed to cherish this idea. And if Sam was in town today it was not to make a walkover. He wanted to find a little something to offer to his brother tonight. He spent a great time in town looking around for gifts and finally found something he thought Dean would appreciate. Then he went back to the motel.

"Dean?"

The room was dark and empty, Dean was probably still in town. In a bar maybe. It didn't really matter after all, as long as he was here this evening. Sam had bought food and a little Christmas tree that he decorated with some colored lights. He had wrapped his presents in some journals and put them under the little tree. He took a beer in the fridge, opened it and was about to drink when Dean came in. Sam, his bottle in hand, turned around and looked at his brother who was very surprised.

"I thought you didn't want to..."

"Well, I've changed my mind."

Sam looked like a child who would have prepared a surprise and was waiting for a reaction, an adorable smile on his face, between the happy and embarrassed smile. Dean could not resist but smile in his turn. He hadn't seen Sam smiled like this since his childhood.

"Do you want a beer?", Sam asked a bit embarrassed. He did not really know what to say. This was not like all the other days he could spend with his brother. This was a very special day, for both Sam and Dean.

Dean took place at the table. His brother gave him a bottle of beer and they had a nice dinner, bought at the supermarket, the best one Sam had found. He even bought a pie that Dean found delicious.

"Thanks Sammy. I really thought it was lost to make you celebrate Christmas. What made you change your mind?"

"Nothing in particular. I just thought... it would be nice to spend a calm moment like this one. We are always together, nights and days, but always hunting. So a little break was a good idea, I admit."

"I'm glad to hear you say so."

After dinner it was time to open the presents. The two brothers sat on the couch, next to the little Christmas tree. Sam took the gifts he bought earlier and gave them to Dean who seemed very pleased. Before opening them he took a bag and took off a packet he handed to his little brother. They both stayed mute for a moment, looking at their gifts in silence. Dean looked up at Sam.

"Open it."

Sam tore the paper that was hiding the surprise. His brother was still looking at him, smiling so he was happy to see his Sammy with such an expression on his face. This was really warming up his heart. He felt calm and serene. This was like a dream for Dean. He was here for Christmas with his little beloved brother, the person he loved the most in this world, and there were no demons, no ghosts, no spirits, no incoming calls, nothing that could spoil this moment of pure happiness. This was a real special moment he waited impatiently.

"A book about supernatural cases and various other stories and... oh! A porn magazine."

Dean made a broad smile and opened his gifts.

"CD of... ACDC! Ooh, I didn't have this one. Good choice Sammy! Admit you were bored of listening to me singing the same songs again and again, weren't you? And there is another one... some stuff for the maintenance of the car. Thank you Sam."

Dean hugged his brother, a hug that meant a lot and was full of love.

"Thank you, Dean."

After the gifts, the two brothers watched the television. There were some special programs for Christmas, some funny ones and some... "interesting" ones. But they did not watch these. Instead of that they simply went to bed.


	6. The Real Christmas Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fan fiction. Hope you'll enjoy it and that you had a nice moment reading the entire story.

Sam was sleeping, a peaceful expression on his face. Dean couldn't sleep. He was very relaxed though but wasn't tired. This evening had been very special for him, for his brother too. It had been so long since they spent such a moment together. Dean was with his little brother, this brother he cherished so much during his whole childhood and whom he was always taking care of. Even now that Sam was an adult, able to take care of himself, Dean was still in his big brother role. He would give everything, even his own life, to save his beloved Sammy and see him happy. But Sam could not live without him and he would do exactly the same for his brother. They were too close to each other. Sam needed Dean and Dean needed Sam. They could not be separated. Even when they were sulking they were linked and could not stay separated for long. One of them was always coming back, asking to be forgiven. Dean was very proud and happy to have such a brother.

It was around three in the morning and Dean was still awaken. He was looking at Sam who had a less peaceful face now. Dean frowned, seeing Sam looking more and more agitated.

“Sam?"

He was having a nightmare and it seemed to be very unpleasant. Dean did not wait for him to call his name and woke him up.

"Sam!"

Dean shook his shoulders and Sam opened his eyes in a blow. He took him in his arms.

"What's wrong Sammy?", Dean asked worried.

“I saw him Dean! I saw him!"

"Calm down, calm down. Who did you see?"

"The yellow-eyed demon. I saw him."

"Was it a premonition?"

"I don't know. I think it was... But I hope I'm wrong."

"I hope so too. What did you see exactly?"

"The demon was... he was killing."

"Who Sammy? Who?”

"Me Dean. I saw him killing me. I saw my own death. You tried to stop him but you were not strong enough. He will kill me Dean!", Sam replied getting carried away by distress and doubt.

"That was just a nightmare. I'm sure he won't be able to kill you, he won't have the chance to. I won't let him do it. You can trust me Sam."

Dean hugged his brother tight.

"I won't let him do it", he murmured.

They remained still a few minutes before Sam kissed Dean's neck.

"Sam?"

Dean was surprised but did not move. He thought it was a natural reaction from his brother. Since Sam had a nightmare he thought he was thankful to him for his kindness and comfort and that he showed it with a kiss. But Sam did it again, and Dean was even more surprised this time, above all because he did not find it unpleasant. He surprised himself appreciating it in fact. He did not reject Sam. He even kissed him back softly. His brother put his hand on his cheek, looking at him right in the eyes. He seemed very serious and determined. The two faces became closer and Sam's lips met Dean's ones. He shivered and felt guilty. 

"We can't Sam."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Because we are brothers?"

This question was more like a rhetorical one than a real question. Sam knew what Dean would have replied. He would have said that between two persons from the same family, two brothers, such a deep and strong relationship was unusual, abnormal. But at the same time he also knew Dean had very strong feelings that he would never admit.

Dean was looking down, a hand on the bed and the other one on Sam's thigh.

"Dean..."

Dean looked up at Sam who was staring at him, his eyes all shining. Dean sighed and smiled. His brother raised his eyebrows, wondering what he had in mind.

"It's not Christmas everyday, and it's not often we have the chance to spend such an evening together", Dean said in a low voice. 

He approached Sam's ear, waited a few seconds and murmured, "So here is my real Christmas gift."

Sam's heart beat suddenly faster. He felt his blood going up to his head. Dean put his hands on his brother's lower back and made them slide up to his shoulders, taking off Sam's t-shirt. It was quite cold in the room but the two brothers were warm and started getting hot. Sam, in his turn, took off Dean's t-shirt and sent it flying to the other end of the room. The two brothers embraced each other. They had not been so close since so long. It was so good to feel the warmth of a beloved brother. Dean was filled with happiness. He kissed Sam's shoulder, then went to kiss his neck, his chin, his cheek and finally met his lips. They exchanged a long and languorous kiss. Sam blushed. Dean looked down at Sammy's underwear and smiled. He put his hand on it which made Sam moan. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Sam's skin. He went further and slipped his hand in the underwear. He could feel how warm it was, he could feel how Sam was excited. His brother was no longer a child, Dean knew it, but he was discovering a new part of Sam. A part he was appreciating very much. He could not resist any longer and took off his own underwear. Sam did the same. They stared at each other and hugged tight. Their body were hot. Dean's hands were caressing Sam's soft skin. They kissed. Sam sat on his brother's thighs. They tightened their hugs little by little to finish in a moan of pleasure.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy", murmured Dean in his brother's ear.

"Merry Christmas to you, Dean", Sammy replied with a smile, still a bit embarrassed.

That had been an agitated day, but very different from the other ones. Sam and Dean would remember it for long, very long, if not forever. They had finally spent a "normal" Christmas and were both ready for some new hunts, together, and Dean would never let Sam alone anymore.


End file.
